Wizard Of The Great North
by Exiled Sage
Summary: A new addition to the Triwizard Tournament would shift the victories over to Durmstrang of all schools. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most talented wizards to ever be produced by Durmstrang Institute comparable to the likes of Gellert Grindelwald himself. Just how much chaos could the young wizard sow in his time with the other schools?
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard Of The Great North**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Bulgarian**

**Family: N/A (Orphan)**

**Title(s): Triwizard Champion, Number One Chaser**

**Occupation: Student, Professional Quidditch Player**

**Affiliation(s): Durmstrang Institute, Bulgarian National Team, Durmstrang Quidditch Team**

**Loyalty(s): Viktor Krum, Durmstrang Institute, Poliakoff, Aleksi Khnitrov, Cesar Ricci, Bulgarian National team, Durmstrang Quidditch Team **

**Wand: 11 - 1/2, Blackthorn, Horned Serpent Horn**

**Chapter 1: The Pride of Durmstrang - Naruto Uzumaki**

"Oi, Oi did you think I would let you get the Golden Snitch that easily?" The playful tone of one Naruto Uzumaki called out as the blonde wizard slammed his broom and himself in turn against the opposing Seeker. Smiling satisfyingly at the string of curses sent his way by his longtime friend and rival Viktor Krum. Eyeing his falling rival once more, the orphaned Seeker quickly sprung into action pushing his Thunderbolt IV after the speedy little ball. He knew full well his rival was as skilled as he was potentially more so but he oh so loved to gloat at his longtime friend, "Catch up now Vikki boy, I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Keep talking Fishcake!" The Bulgarian shouted in response his tone equally playful and mocking. Pushing his broom faster than safety recommended, the world-class Seeker moved gracefully in the air aiming directly between the distance between Naruto and the Golden Snitch, "Come on!"

"Hahaha, you crazy bastard! I'm game!" Naruto replied with his own bellow of anticipation. Pushing his broom faster, Naruto watched as Viktor approached him with one arm stretched hoping to grab the prize from him. Only moments away from crashing against one and another, the two rivals both shared an equal maniacal smile anticipating the impact as they both reached for the Snitch. However their little game was for not, once they were inches apart, a sudden spell held them in place forcing both students to release curses of their own.

"What are you two doing!" The sharp growl of Igor Karkaroff sliced into the quiet training fields. With his wand held out and a furious expression taking form in his normally impassive visage, the headmaster of Durmstrang swiped his hand downward bringing his prized pupils down onto the ground forcing them to land in a less than gentle manner. Stalking to the groaning boys with his cloak sweeping by the snowy field, the former prisoner glared at his students once more with his dark cold eyes, "My office, now!"

Picking himself and his broom off the ground, Naruto held his free hand out to Viktor who took it with a grunt, "You know i was going to win right, Vikki boy?"

"In your dreams, if headmaster Karkaroff didn't stop us I would have won Fishcake." Viktor replied as he gave his rival another smirk.

"Pff that's what you said about the last game! If I remember correctly, I had the Snitch and you were on the ground licking your wounded ego." Naruto said as he slung his arm around Viktor's shoulder as the two chuckled to themselves, "What's next you saying your going to the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Hmm, don't I have the better grades?"

"I missed an entire month of school, that's the only reason you have better grades."

"I thought Secretary's Day was an important day in your faith?"

"Got that right Vikki boy, it is a day of honor and celebration for secretary's everywhere, don't you know? I strive to be a secretary someday."

"You'd only slack off and push the workload on some other idiot."

"You know me well."

As the two friends shared another laugh, the two scaled the large castle heading straight for the headmaster's office hidden away at the highest level. Their stroll through the empty hallways allowed the two to joke even more a little tradition they had, always finding an opportunity to joke at the other's expense. After a few more moments, they finally arrived at the large double doors leading into the headmasters room. Walking in the two found Igor seated behind his large desk with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. To anyone else, the cold and indifferent headmaster would have been intimidating but Naruto knew the old man wouldn't lift a finger to punish either of them maybe perhaps a slap on the wrist.

"What were you two thinking! Pulling a stunt like that during practice?! You both could have been hurt and we would have lost both of you for the Triwizard Tournament! You both are the most talented wizards Durmstrang has to offer and you use your talents to joke around like that?!" Igor bellowed as he screamed his lungs out at the two students. Slamming a forearm against his wooden desk the enraged man shouted once again, "We are leaving for Hogwarts in a day and you two choose now of all times to screw around?! How do you expect Durmstrang to win with our best wizards out of commission?! Both of you are to come with me, I won't leave you alone in the castle again, Naruto."

"Aww come on, the paint came off in a week! I was expecting a lot longer, the old dude did say the pain was his best. What a load of crap right?" Naruto replied as he waved off the words with a chuckle.

"On the boat, now!" Igor hollered.

* * *

"This sucks, you get everything, Viktor?" Naruto asked as he turned to his roommate who was busy securing his bags, "The old goat will blow a gasket if he keeps yelling like that, very bad for the health."

"Heh, don't push him this time. Besides we're going to be making an appearance with the other schools. It would be best if we didn't embarrass the headmaster, he would definitely lose it." Viktor replied with a shrug.

"How long will this trip take? I never liked this fucking boat." Naruto muttered as he plopped himself on the bed and laid his head on his hands. Turning to his roommate who was still stowing his bags away, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Get up bastard, you are taking a shower before going to bed again, I will not sleep in a ramen infected room." Viktor said as he buried the front of his broom on Naruto's stomach making the blonde glare at him in response.

"Fine, fine I'll go take a shower."

Finally finishing his unpacking, the dark haired Bulgarian grabbed a fresh set of clothes and waited for his turn in the shower. Grabbing the Golden Snitch his friend had given him during their first game win made him smile. The blonde was a natural in the Quidditch field, his surprising reflexes made him a ideal for a Seeker. But oh surprise, surprise the blonde turned it down and decided to play Chaser because why not. That being the literal reason Naruto decided to play Chaser, Viktor took over the roll as Seeker making them a surprisingly deadly team. With both being dominate in their own fields, Naruto drew most of the attention with his unimaginable ability to score sometimes even distracting the opposing Seekers at times. Not to mention Naruto's unorthodox tactics during their matches.

Suddenly a knock appeared from their door and made the Bulgarian champion sit up from his position, "May I come in, Viktor?"

Recognizing the voice immediately Viktor bolted for the door and opened it up for their headmaster Igor, "How may I help you, headmaster?"

"I just want to inform you that I have gotten a proposal from one of Hogwarts' Quidditch teams proposing a challenge to our very own." Igor said as he gave Viktor a cruel smirk, "I want you and Naruto to accept and make a show out of them, show the other wizarding schools that Durmstrang is the greatest in the field of Quidditch."

"Naruto will most certainly enjoy playing with the other team, who are they may I ask?" Viktor questioned as he gave Igor a thoughtful look.

"Slytherin, they have ask about playing again two members of the Bulgarian National Team, stating how much of an honor it is."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Hmm, we have arrived! Prepare to resurface!" The commands of the captain filled the speakers informing of their arrival to Hogwarts.

"Finally! You here that Vikki? We're here!" Naruto screamed out in joy. The two days stuck in the goddamn underwater ship made him jittery for some action, he hated being stuck in one place for too long without being able to stretch his legs. Grabbing his wand and storing away, Naruto gave his best friend a pat on the back as they walked to the bridge of the ship. In there seated on a chair fit for a lord was none other than their headmaster and the ship's captain stood at the front with other crew members standing by him.

"Heh, look at that pretty castle. I hope their little wizards can stop us, eh?" Viktor said as he could too feel his growing anticipation. He had little doubt the other schools would push their best to enter though he would be sorely disappointed if they failed to meet his expectations. Maybe Naruto might even participate, if he did the competition would no doubt be in his favor, "Are you going to participate this year, Naruto?"

"Only if the other schools have people that are interesting." Naruto replied with a smile. It was a common response people got when they asked Naruto to participate in anything, the blonde never actually showed a serious attitude towards anything unless he was truly dedicated which rarely happened. Pheraps one in a million, maybe the Triwizard Tournament would interest him, "We'll see."

"Sir, we're resurfacing right now." The captain said to Igor who only smiled in response.

Climbing the floors of the ship, Naruto quickly rushed to the very top of the tallest mass. Quickly running up the mass with skilled efficiency, Naruto jumped onto the top as he looked at the massive castle resting before him, "Get ready Hogwarts, Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

* * *

"Now, let us welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" The booming voice of who Naruto assumed to be Dumbledore called out in the massive dining hall. As the other members of Durmstrang marched into the dining hall with their staves in hand and a performance to sell, Naruto gave his pal another pat on the back before they entered.

"Give em the ol' one two?" Naruto asked as he gave Viktor a smirk.

"Shut up now, look dignified for once." Viktor replied as he wrapped Naruto's neck in a hold as he released the blonde after Igor walked in without a word.

Showered in cheers and applause, Naruto heard the whispers about Viktor and only chuckled when he saw a red head fan boy about his friend's achievements. Studying the sea of wizards piled around dining tables, Naruto then turned his attention to the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Giving them a flirtatious wink, Naruto held in a small laugh as he spotted his varied reactions. Most of them only gave him a roll of their eyes, but one in particular caught his attention. Though he wasn't the only one looking at her a number of Hogwarts students were giving the girl a long study as well. Once they walked to the front of the room, Naruto gave Viktor a nudge and pointed towards the girl he studied before.

"I think she might be interested in you, Vikki." Naruto said as he gave his friend a suggestive wink, "Give her a wave now."

Viktor only nudged his friend harder than most would and smiled at the small yelp his friend released. Standing steady as a sentinel, Naruto washed off his playful manner and stood by Viktor as both champions stood with all the grace befitting of men who held their title. Once Dumbledore finished is announcement and another flood of applause and cheer showered the room prompting Naruto and Viktor to do the same. As they gathered to find seats, Naruto grabbed an apple from a fruit stand and munched on the fruit chuckling when he saw Viktor ignoring the advances of a younger student from Hogwarts.

"You sure are a lady's man aren't cha, Vikki?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile. His only response was Viktor pushing the apple he was eating further into his mouth. Making Naruto choke slightly before giving his friend a glare.

Once Dumbledore dismissed everybody, Naruto jumped from his seat and Viktor followed him out of the dining hall. Their sudden leave prompted the other wizards from Durmstrang to follow causing murmurs from the other students still in the large hall. As they walked deeper and deeper into the halls and away from prying eyes, Naruto watched as Poliakoff gave Viktor a teasing grin as he joked about the witches from the Beauxbatons which caused a ripple of laughter from the group.

"Maybe one of them will take pity on you and finally give you kiss, eh Pol?" Naruto said as the other wizards laughed their hearts out only for Poliakoff to shove Naruto playfully, giving the blonde a grin moments later.

"Now boys, we're in a unknown school, filled with all kinds of possibilities. What do you say?" Naruto called out as he jumped on a stair step spreading his arms out and giving his schoolmates a grin, "Will the sons of Durmstrang play?"

"Yeah!" The screams from the other Durmstrang wizards shouted in response.

"Those little shits in Slytherin think they can beat us in a Quidditch game, how about we give them the Durmstrang special?" Poliakoff shouted as the others half heartedly cheered before taking off into the halls.

* * *

Releasing a groan of annoyance, Naruto walked out of his room with the all so basic outfit Durmstrang required. With his heavy red jacket covering his well built figure, the blonde wizard adjusted his side cape and sighed. Tightening the straps which held his fur cape flowing off his left shoulder, Naruto then stretched his still waking body before twirling his wooden staff before walking out of the spacious suite he shared with Viktor. Waiting for him outside his room was none other than Viktor leaning against the stone wall giving the blonde a smirk. Piled in the wing which housed all of Durmstrang, the students chose to accompany the headmaster to Hogwarts were all garbed in their uniforms ready for morning practice.

"Let's go grab some breakfast, I am not training on a empty stomach!" Naruto announced as he gave Viktor a pat on the back before leading the other students of Durmstrang through the halls. Their unified march toward the Dining Hall ushered a deal of interest from the students waking to their morning classes, Viktor seemed to receive the most attention from his spectacular catch during the championship game. Leading Durmstrang with Viktor to his right and Poliakoff to his left both looking as intimidating as ever with their expressionless visages, "Vikki, it looks like some of your fans are trying to get your attention."

"Heh, I swear the women only fall for the broody types." Poliakoff whined as he gave Naruto a pat on the back.

"Don't step out of line now, Pol, the headmaster will be very angry if you do." Naruto said as he gave his other friend a knowing smile, "Besides, you should avoid the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy, I heard they're as cold as our winter nights."

"When did you turn into a poet?" Viktor asked as he gave his friend an amused smirk.

"Why Vikki! I am very much hurt, I was always the romantic you know I could charm the scales off of a dragon." Naruto answered as he gave the other students a puff of his chest.

"That's something I would like to see." Poliakoff said as he along with the other Durmstrang students chuckled.

Ignoring the jab from Poliakoff, Naruto guided his group into an unoccupied table where they all began eating in speeds no normal students should. Catching the eye of the other diners occupying other tables around the massive Dining Hall, none of the Durmstrang wizards minded. Their time in Durmstrang taught them that food was food and they could not be picky on what they ate, it was a simple message Naruto learned when he lived on the streets of Varna. The streets were cold and unforgiving if he didn't fight for himself no one would. He ate as much as possible and tried to fill his stomach every time knowing just how hard the next meal was going to come by.

Finishing his soup in record time, Viktor began tearing through a roll of bread when his eyes were planted on a girl reading a book a distance away. Her light brown hair flowed neatly down to her shoulders with a pair of charming brown eyes yearning of knowledge vigorously scanned each line of the text dead-set of deciphering the knowledge hidden within. Naruto seeing Viktor's attention being shifted, he gave Poliakoff a nudge before nodding towards Viktor who was studying the mystery girl with a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

"You know, Pol, that girl over there looks simply beautiful. Perhaps she would enjoy your company." Naruto said as he raised his voice snapping Viktor out of his thoughts. Frowning somewhat, the champion Seeker gave Naruto a look only to receive a teasing grin from him and Poliakoff, "Don't worry Vikki, I wouldn't come between you and a girl you're interested in! This is a day to remember, the Viktor Kurm interested in a girl for once? A day to celebrate!"

"Here, here!" Poliakoff said afterward raising his tankard his action was mimicked by Naruto and the rest with the exception of Viktor, "To Viktor!"

"To Viktor!" The group shouted drawing more attention from the gathered students.

* * *

Looking over Quidditch Field that Hogwarts had given them to practice, Naruto nodded to the other members of Durmstrang's Quidditch Team and beckoned them to spread out. The team unlike the previous group of Wizards placed a heavy emphasis on a single unit, with Viktor off chasing the Golden Snitch Naruto would lead the team in scoring as much as possible. In a sense, their entire strategy revolved around separating them from their opponents with an insane score forcing more and more pressure on the opposing Seeker.

"You need to speed up when you maneuver like that, Pol." Cesar said his eyes scanning toward his friend's lackluster dive.

"Yeah, yeah, egghead I know how to fly." Polliakoff replied scowling in minor annoyance.

Shaking his head at the two, Naruto zipped between them and snatched the Quaffle from Poliakoff's outstretched arm and smirked at his annoyed friend, "Come on now, Pol, if Karkaroff catches you messing around he'll chain you to the dungeons for a month."

* * *

"Come on, everyone we have to look presentable." Viktor shouted to the men as they rushed into the showers to clean up before heading back to Hogwarts. Their grueling training with Naruto usually resulted in all of them being covered in dirt and bruises. As he gave a few of his friends a push to the showers, the Quidditch champion gave Naruto a nod as he walked out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his hips, "Naruto, go ahead with the others I'll catch up."

Naruto gave his friend and rival a smile before mockingly saluting him as he and some of the showered wizards a nod as they all began dressing, "Idiots listen up, I have a little surprise for Vikki. Dress as soon as possible! Pol, keep him busy the rest of you come with me."

"Right." Poliakoff said as he button the red jacket he currently wore and walked out of the locker room.

"On to the Dining Hall!" Naruto shouted as he walked out the room with the others following closely behind. The small group consisting of a mixture of the Quidditch team and Durmstrang's more talented wizards with Naruto leading them, which was a bad idea all together, "Here's the plan, Vikki has been looking at that girl from Hogwarts, we're going to get them to spend some time together."

"What's her name?" Aleksi, a fellow Chaser, asked as he gave Naruto a look.

"No idea, all I know is she's a girl and she has brown eyes." Naruto answered as he ignored the looks received from the other students, "Eh don't worry she's usually in the Dining Hall or the library, only place I can find Vikki these days."

"Sounds like fun, what a afternoon." The voice belonging to Ceasar, one of Durmsatrang's most talented students, sarcastically complained only to receive a threatening smile from their blonde leader, "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Can we at least visit the towers where the girls from Beauxbatons are staying?" Aleksi questioned as he gave Naruto a playful punch on the shoulder, "I think we boys would enjoy the view."

"And watch the girls laugh at that ugly mug of yours?" Naruto asked as he only sent a riffle of laughter around the group. Aleksi gave Naruto the finger, "Aww come on, we gotten set Vikki up. It's his first crush!"

* * *

Seated at the library chair with a thoughtful expression on her visage, Hermione Granger vigorously read the large book in her hands. Naruto and his gang of Durmstrang wizards stopped when they spotted her and their blonde leader walked to the quit girl. Pulling out the chair in front of her, Naruto gave her a smile and spoke, "Is that 'Challenges in Charming'?"

"Hmm oh uh yes." Hermione said as she offered him a small smile.

"Headmaster Dumbledore submitted a paper to this periodical did he not?" Naruto asked as he offered her another smile.

"Oh yes, I am reading his first paper at the moment. His work is amazing."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure." Naruto said as he offered her a hand which she shook and introduced herself as Hermione. Giving her another smile the blonde Chaser looked to his group only for Cesar to pick up a book and tap the title. Nodding his head, Naruto turned to the girl who had returned to her reading, "Well, Hermione I was wondering if you would like to go to the Hallowe'en Festival with me tonight?"

"Well, I'm already going with two of my friends." Hermione said apologetically, "Perhaps I can see you there?"

"I'll see you then." Naruto replied as he got up and gave her a wink before walking off to the group. As they walked away, the blonde then gave a nod to Ceasar who tapped on the library window signaling Aleksi who had been standing outside with his owl on his shoulder waiting to send Poliakoff the note to let Viktor go, "Alright, plan b. Everyone find a date we're going to get Viktor and Hermione alone, oh and Aleksi can you find some friends for Hermione's?"

"Already on it." Aleksi said as he walked off toward a group of giggling girls.

"He sure is determined." Ceasar commented dryly receiving some snorts in turn.

"Why are you guys still standing around? Go find some dates you bumbling fools!" Naruto said as the group then split up in various directions. Naruto watched his friends go before his attention was drawn to the Beauxbatons witch who had blown him off during the Welcoming Ceremony. Grabbing a random book laying on a table, Naruto strolled to the witch who was busy reading a book, "Well hello there."

Seeing no response from the girl, Naruto spoke once again, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Durmstrang wizard and future winner of the Triwizard Cup."

"Fleur Delacour." The newly named Fleur said in a cold French accent.

"You must have put your name in the Goblet of Fire, I suppose you could my potential rival." Naruto mused as he opened the book and winced at the pages filled with Herbology, his worst subject.

"How did you know I put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Fleur asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Well, first and foremost, you just told me." Naruto replied with his ever so cheeky smile. Before he pointed a finger on the books resting on the table to her right, "And second, no one from our respective delegations is studying other than the ones joining the Triwizard Tournament."

"Rather observant of you, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Call me Naruto that's what all my friends call me."

"You may call me Fleur then, Naruto."

* * *

Walking toward the Goblet of Fire which was resting in a room illuminated by it's dark flames Naruto whistled softly as he tossed his name in. Aleksi gave a cheer as he slapped Naruto on the back only to receive a smirk. As their small group of friends chatted away, Naruto's attention however, was caught by the approaching footsteps of the Beauxbaton witches. The sight of Fleur approaching the Goblet only forced his smirk to grow wider as ideas of teasing the blonde beauty entered his mind. The Durmstrang wizards quieted down as well sharing looks, the wizards garbed in matching uniforms marveled at the women as they came closer and closer.

"Ah, Fleur how wonderful to see you." Naruto greeted as he flashed the girl a teasing smile before bending down and planting a kiss on her hand. Ignoring the hushed whispers that filled the formerly silent room, the blonde wizard released the girl's hand and gave her a suggestive wink before talking once again, "You look as beautiful as ever. What are you doing here, did you miss me already?"

"Thank you, Naruto. If you must know, I am here to marvel at Goblet before I win the tournament." Fleur replied as she gave him a ghost of a smile enjoying the chuckling expression Naruto presented her.

"You really are a interesting girl." Naruto mused as he flashed her another smile, "Would you care to accompany me to lunch while we talk about the ways I am going to gloat after _I_ win?"

"Arrogant are we?" Fleur asked as she took Naruto's offered arm. Walking out of the small room and heading to the Great Hall as the Hogwarts students called it, Fleur spotted the various looks they were receiving.

"Maybe we should kiss, give them a show?" Naruto said playfully as he gave her a teasing smile.

"I would rather kiss a Basilisk." Fleur replied her with her own hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I am hurt, Fleur, not even our first date and you're already breaking my heart."

"Oh? Who said I would go on a date with you?"

"A man can dream, can't he?"

"Then keep dreaming."

"Harsh but fair, your are something else Fleur Delacour. You might even give Cesar for his insults."

* * *

It was the night of Hallowe'en feast and the students from every school were enjoying the food. Everyone being relatively happy and enjoying themselves in the process, the Durmstrang students were off in a corner of the room eating away while Naruto beckoned for Viktor and Aleksi to sit on opposite ends. In Durmstrang every festival or feast would not be complete without games and competitions between the students. A school which was dominated by only males with less than a handful of female students, most celebrations were dominated by a sense of rowdiness. Igor rarely minded the games his students played, in the great north every celebration was filled with good food, alcohol, music and a few fights here of there.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he laughed at Aleksi's struggle against Viktor's superior strength it was always funny seeing the younger student being put in place by Viktor. Their little arm wrestle ended with Viktor boasting yet another win in his undefeated record as Aleksi muttered away trying to defend his injured pride. Enjoying the feast, Naruto spotted Fleur in the other table dominated by Beaxbatons occasionally receiving male students from Hogwarts who were unsurprisngly turned down. Locating Hermione enjoying her meal next to the ever so famous Harry Potter and some boastful red head, Naruto gave Poliakoff a nod who returned it as he walked over to his date and they left the table.

One by one the Durmstrang wizards were spread out all over the hall talking and laughing with their dates leaving Naruto and Viktor. Standing up, Naruto eyed Hermione, "Wait here Vikki I'm going to grab something from Pol."

Walking to Hermione and tapping the girl on her shoulder, Naruto gave her two friends a wink as he talked, "Hey Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

"Dance? They don't-"

"Yes? That's wonderful come on!" Naruto said as he grabbed Herminone's hand as he led her to the table. Offering a seat in front of Viktor, Naruto introduced them both and turned to Feur once again, "Why don't you two talk and I'll see if our pretty ice queen wants to talk."

"Viktor Krum a pleasure." Viktor said in his gruff Bulgarian accent.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione replied as she gave him an awkward smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" Viktor asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"None, what about you?"

"I have none, but sometimes well I consider Naruto my brother."

Smiling at Viktor's hearty chuckle, the Gryffindor joined in his laughter as he told her stories about Naruto and his insane antics. Sharing her own experiences with Harry and Ron, Hermione found herself enjoying every second of their little conversation. The awkward silence had been shattered when they talked about Naruto and their conversation took off from there. Pleasantly surprised by Viktor all together, Hermione felt herself relaxing more so when Viktor told her a bad joke which caused her to laugh, for some odd reason she thought it was funny when Viktor told her. Her first time seeing Viktor fly through the stadium during the Quidditch World Cup she assumed the Seeker would be one of the stereotypical superstars but she was pleasantly surprised by his warm nature and exceptional humility.

"Oi, Vikki we're going to head closer to the Goblet wanna come? I heard Dumbledore was announcing the Champions soon." Naruto said as he gave Hermione a wave. Staring at him with a rather surprised look, Viktor soon gave Fleur Delacour a nod before turning to Hermione to ask for her opinion, "Oh come on Hermione can you just say you'll go so the big oaf will come along?"

Naruto's information was correct, with Dumbledore standing at the end of the Great Hall with the other headmasters and professors behind him the elderly man's voice caught everyone's attention, "Now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the Champion Selection!"

Getting a wave of murmur in response, Dumbledore walked to the Goblet of Fire crackling softly in the quiet hall. Reaching toward it slowly, Dumbledoor was soon given a piece of paper slightly burnt courtesy of the flames. Raising a hand for the students to quiet down, Dumbledore then spoke his voice reaching the very ends of the hall, "The Durmstrang Champion is... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Receiving roars of approval from the Durmstrang students, Naruto gave them all high fives and laughs as he walked to the front of the room. Viktor being his most vocal supporter, the Champion Seeker grasped Naruto's arm before allowing him to approach Dumbledore. Walking into the room with the professors and judges crowding in the door, Naruto entered a room decorated with empty silver goblets polished brightly. With a fire illuminating the room, Naruto stood against the fireplace with his back planted on the stone surface. He was soon joined by Fleur who walked in and gave Naruto a smirk. Allowing the girl to go without a word, Naruto turned his attention to the final Champion and gave him his own smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice ta' meet cha." Naruto introduced as he offered the Hogwarts Champion a hand.

"Cedric Diggory, a pleasure." The newly named Cedirc said as he accepted the handshake, frowning somewhat at the tightening grip. Then realizing that the blonde was sizing him up.

Before they could really begin a conversation, the room was filled with the shouting from the group of new entrees. Whistling at the shouts from Igor Kakaroff and Dumbledore just to name a few, the blonde picked up on Harry Potter who awkwardly backed away before Dumbledore grabbed him and demanded him to answer his questions. Leaning closer to Naruto, Fleur whispered, "What's the boy doing here?"

"Maybe he was so infatuated with you he defied the headmaster and came to see you." Naruto said dramatically as he gave Fleur a few air kisses. Fleur however did not find the humor in that as she gave him a hard nudge to the chest in response.

"Ow, come on... I'm fragile." Naruto joked again only to once more receive another nudge much harder than the first, "Alright, alright I'll stop."

"You can't be serious, we are we letting a little boy to compete with us?" Fleur asked with a clear hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Give the kid a break, Fleur. It'll be interesting to have a fourth Champion." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder before giving Harry a smirk of excitement which only made the other Hogwarts wizard take a step back.

* * *

Walking through the halls with Viktor by his side and the other Durmstrang wizards following them closely behind taking up a great deal of space in the hallways of Hogwarts. Their march to the Great Hall was met with a variety of looks and comments, though the ones that stood in front of them scurried to the sides. Then again Naruto doubted anyone dared to get in their way, garbed in matching uniforms with Durmstrangs signature fur cape hanging off their left shoulders, the expressionless men held marched straight for their breakfast. Morning training was much rigorous than before due to the fact that the tournament was right around the corner. Karkaroff's determination to win the competition only drove him to push for his students to train harder and harder.

Out of the 125 tournaments, Durmstrang won none of them. Hogwarts won 63 times while Beauxbatons won 62 times, a ratio which pissed off the former Death Eater to no end. With their much harder training hours, Kakaroff began training Naruto privately in. Teaching blonde to learn Potions, Herbology, Charms, Curses, and Hexes doing what he could to prepare the schools Champion. Hell, the man even taught him spells from his personal arsenal. The man could not stand losing anymore to the other schools which he deemed unworthy, something Naruto did not bother even listening to.

"Naruto look, it's that Potter kid." Aleksi said as he pointed to the scrawny bespectacled boy walking swiftly through the halls being verbally jabbed at by the other students wearing matching pins.

"Wonder how he'll do against you." Ceasar mumbled as he studied the boy who had supposedly killed Voldemort.

"He'll lose, Naruto's going to win." Viktor said as gave his friends a shrug.

"Vik's right! Those other Champions don't stand a chance against Fishcakes." Poliakoff announced as he gave Naruto a slap on the back.

Their conversation died down to only comments about some subject none of them held a string of interest in before they walked into the Great Hall. Immediately consuming any and all food in sight, the wizards ate till they dropped for the lack of better terms filling them before their last session with Kakaroff in the late afternoon. Naruto then spotted Hermione sitting alone reading a book, giving Viktor a smirk he pushed him towards the girl.

"Go on Vikki, we'll be here." Naruto said with his ever present smirk. Giving him a roll of his eyes, Viktor walked over to the girl and started up a conversation, "Ah young love."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Had to repost it after it got taken down. Anyways, I combined the first and the second chapter. Since it got taken down, I am going to use the time to revise and edit it from the original. Hope you like and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard Of The Great North**

**Chapter 2: Preparations And Revelations**

"Minerva, just what am I going to do with Harry? I can't help but worry for the child's wellbeing, he is participating in the tournament with three students that are increasingly more experienced than himself." The tired voice of one Albus Dumbledore filled his study. Collapsing against his cushioned chair and releasing a sigh, the elderly wizard studied the Elder Wand resting on his desk. Standing by his desk was none other than Minerva McGonagall his longtime friend and confident. His thoughts were plagued by the letter Gellert sent him during his years in prison, it was as if he knew Voldemort would kill him later on. Nevertheless, he took the offer and helped the young Grindelwald with some matters, his final favor to his lost friend was watching his child, Minato from afar.

"Give the child some credit Albus, Potter is going to be fine. With Moody helping him in preparation for the First Task I have confidence he will survive." McGonagall said as she pushed away her own worries. Pondering the thoughts the three other contestants, she acknowledged Naruto Uzumaki's talent and his magical capabilities. Fleur Delacour was talented as well being one of Beauxbatons more skilled witches in ages. Cedirc Diggory, being a powerful wizard in his own right, had a chance to compete the other two. Potter on the other hand was a much less experienced wizard and compared to the other wizards he would have a tough time keeping up with them, "Perhaps we can provide some assistance to potter? Increase his chances of not leaving scarred by the challenges."

"Perhaps, Alastor is already preparing the boy. I have no doubt Igor and Olympe are training their Champions as well, though I doubt Igor would need to teach his student much. I went over his grades and notes his professors had on him, the amount of talent for magic he has is simply unnatural." Dumbledore muttered as he offered McGonagall the file.

"Just what are they teaching their students!" McGonagall hissed as she read through the file and her building rage could not be contained.

**_File: Classified (Headmaster Access Level)_**

**_Name:_**_ Naruto Uzumaki _

**_Gender: _**_Male_

**_Age:_**_ 17_

**_Year: _**_7th_

**_Rank: _**_2nd Overall _

**_Education:_**

**_Herbology:_**_ N/A_

**_Charms:_**_ Amplifying Charm, Ascendio, Baubillious, Bird-Conjuring, Bombarda, Bombarda Maxima, Bubble-Head, Concealing Charm, Eradication Spell, Human-Presence-Revealing Spell, __Slug-Vommiting Charm _

**_Transfiguration:_**_ Vanishment Spell, Healing Spell, Animal Transfiguration Spell, Human Transfiguration_

**_Potion(s):_**_ Confusing Concoction, Draught of Living Dead, Felix Felicis, Skele-Gro, Wolfsbane Potion, Drink of Despair_

**_Defense Against Dark Arts: _**_Nonverbal Magic, Stunning Spell, Full-Body Bind Curse, Shield Charm, Disarming Charm, Counter Spells_

**_Jinx(s): _**_Anti-Intruder Jinx, Broom Jinx, Dancing Feet Spell, Ebublio Jinx, Impediment Jinx, Knockback Jinx_

**_Hexs:_**_ Bedazzling Hex, Instant Scalping Hex, Pepper Breath Hex, Sardine Hex, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex_

**_Curses: _**_Antonin Dolohov's Curse, Babbling Curse, Blasting Curse, Disintegration Curse, Expluso Curse, Fiendfyre, Floating Eye Curse, Leg-Locker Curse, Reductor Curse, Taboo Curse_

**_Note:_**_ One of Durmstrang Institute's brightest, per the words of his professors, Naruto Uzumaki is an exceptional wizard who has surpassed many students of his age. During his first three years as a student he has taken advanced classes well beyond the capabilities of a student in his current level. With exceptional flying skills and a knack for spells well beyond his level, he is a prized pupil in Durmstrang. Though his only short coming is his lack of motivation, once he finds a subject of his interest Uzumaki does not give up. In conclusion Uzumaki is a wizard prodigy per the words of the other professors, possibly a greater wizard than Gellert Grindelwald._

"Karkaroff comparing Uzumaki to Gellert is surprising, I wonder if the boy is really as talented as he says." McGonagall mused as she eyed the blonde's report with a hint of interest. She held a masterful knowledge about Transfiguration and she wondered just why the blonde did not pursue the filed. His insane talent in Charms and Curses were astounding especially for a child not even at the age of eighteen yet.

"The boy could maybe even surpass me one day." Dumbledore chuckled with a small hint of amusement. When Karkaroff compared Naruto to Gellert he could not help but laugh, it seemed Gellert's grandson was more like the Dark Wizard than he first imagined. Though he doubted the child would go on the path his grandfather walked, but he would have to continue to watch him to be sure.

"Do not joke about such things, Albus! The boy is talented sure but I doubt he would surpass you of all people." McGonagall chided.

"You can never be too sure, at the age of 17 he is already surpassing thousands who came before him."

* * *

"Naruto, wake up! There's someone outside waiting for you!" Cesar hissed as he shook the blonde. It was already morning almost in the afternoon and Naruto was still asleep. Karkaroff let them have the day off so in this case, most of the Durmstrang wizards took the day off and decided to sleep in. In this case, most of the boys were still asleep stocking up on precious hours missed. Being the most responsible one out of all of the gathered wizards, he took the responsibility of waking the others up.

"Cesar it's too early, here." Naruto muttered as he grabbed his friend and threw him on his bed before turning around and returning to his dream. While Naruto snored away, Cesar looked at the blonde and gave him the finger before grabbing a set of fresh clothes for the blonde. Throwing them at Naruto's sleeping face, Cesar chuckled somewhat when Naruto grunted at the contact, "You bastard I'm awake!"

"Then go take a shower." Cesar said as he pointed tot he bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered as he walked toward his bathroom clothes slung around his shoulder.

Performing his morning rituals, the blonde walked out of the bathroom with a loose long-sleeve tunic on, Naruto pulled a little on his black trousers before tying his favorite pair of riding boots. Walking out of the room with his wand securely held in its leather case strapped to his right leg. With all of his necessities firmly secured, the blonde walked toward the boat's break-room and he was pleasantly surprised by the new addition to the normally testosterone filled room. Seated by Cesar, in a powdered blue hat and a matching jacket was none other than the beautiful Fleur Delacour.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he gave her his signature teasing grin.

"I am here to escort you to the interview with the Daily Prophet. We have to take some pictures and do an interview with their assigned journalist. Headmaster Karkaroff asked me to escort you here, knowing how you forget just about everything." Fleur replied as she gave him a dry look, "Now, shall we go? We're going to be late if we wait any longer."

"Right, I'll go get my cloak." Naruto said as he walked into his room and grabbed the crimson red cloak held together by a small medallion which was basically a miniature version of Durmstrang's coat of arms. Quickly returning to his companion, Naruto made sure he took a few Galleons with him and stuffed them in his pocket, "Alright let's go!"

"Let's start walking then." Fleur said was she gave Cesar a nod.

"I thought you said we're going to be late?"

"Not if we walk fast enough."

"I don't think so."

"What are you-"

Grabbing Fleur's hand and guiding her to the top of the ship, Naruto returned to his room before to grab his broom. Taking off his cloak and handing it to Fleur Naruto got on the broom and offered her a seat, "Fleur trust me, this is going to be much faster than walking."

"Then why would I want your riding cloak?" Fleur asked as she held the red cloak up.

"It's going to get cold." Naruto said with a final wink.

Before Fleur could even say anything else, Naruto drove the broom forward and shot into the air. Laughing manically at her yelp of surprise, Naruto maneuvered in the air and performed some extremely dangerous stunts as he climbed higher into the air. Passing a flock of birds, Naruto pushed past the tower housing Hogwarts owls and finally slowed down once they were high enough to see the valley which Hogwarts Castle was built around.

"You can look now, Fleur. I slowed down." Naruto said after he released a mirthful chortle. Watching Fleur unwrap her arms around his chest and finally open her eyes, the blonde beauty looked around her surrounding before slamming her fists against Naruto's back, "Whoa there, my little Tsvete. Calm down or I might lose control of the broom."

"You asshole!" Fleur hissed aloud releasing a string of curses at Naruto.

"Alright, alright. Next time I wont do that." Naruto groaned as Fleur gave him a punch on his back. With Fleur finally settling down, she crossed her arms and gave him a glare, "If we're going to make it on time to Hogsmeade, you better hold on!"

* * *

"I wonder where Naruto and Fleur are." Cedric mused as he and Harry stood in the large empty room with a woman seated on a chair with a magical pen and notepad floating by her.

"Ah, if they don't make it on time we can start with the two of you." The woman said with another false smile of pleasantry.

Shying away from both of them, Harry awaited for the interviews to begin with a hint of anxiety. Ever since the Champion Selection with the Goblet of Fire, his entire social life died. Just about every other student looked at him with contempt, chopping the odd event as his grab for glory. That had been what Ron, his best friend said during their argument in their dorm. Even in a room with a fellow Hogwarts student he did not feel at home whatsoever, in a group filled with Naruto Uzumaki, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory all older and more experienced than he could be. He heard the scathing comments from his fellow peers hell, he even saw some students wearing pins with the message, 'Potter Stinks!' written on them.

Harry's inner turmoil soon halted when he saw Naruto stroll in holding a broom. Fleur was not far behind as she glared at Naruto who could only look sheepish, for whatever reason. He then turned his attention to the journalist who clapped her hands and smiled.

"Ah welcome! Mr. Uzumaki correct?" She said as she pointed at Naruto who nodded, "Then you must be Ms. Delacour a pleasure. I am, Rita Skeeter I'm sure you all must have known already. Now everyone, please gather around and let us take a picture!"

Placing Fleur on a chair, the woman known as Rita pushed the two Hogwarts students to her right and placed Naruto to her left. The group of Champions heard the familiar flash of a camera followed by a layer of smoke. Blowing away the smoke and approaching the group, Rita gave them another smile before speaking, "Now I am here to write a story about you four. With this new tournament right around the corner, I am here to find about a little more about you four. What little details our readers are craving for. Now, who wants to start first? How about the youngest?"

Before Harry could do anything, Rita dragged her into the other room leaving Naruto and the others to stand outside, waiting. Taking a few steps forward and spinning to face the other three Champions, Naruto gave them a mischievous smile and spoke, "Who's hungry?"

"I think we should wait until our interviews are done." Cedirc said with a shrug.

"Eh come on Cedric! She looked infatuated with Harry boy back there, their little interview will take years!" Naruto said noticing the glimmer of interest which seemed borderline infatuation, Rita Skeeter had eyed Harry with.

* * *

Ignoring the large frown the cameraman gave Naruto and the other Champions as they finally walked back into the room with a much happier mood surrounding them. And just like Naruto said, the journalist was still in the broom closet interviewing Harry. Shrugging, Naruto plopped himself on a chair as he waited for her to finish. Cedirc and Fleur soon joined them as they all found themselves a seat watching the large fireplace at the end of the large room. They had enjoyed themselves in Hogsmeade, hitting the candy shop and enjoying just about everything there followed by a meal at a restaurant. It had been roughly an hour and the journalist was still in the room interviewing Harry.

"You know we could still visit the 'Tomes and Scrolls', I doubt Skeeter will finish any time soon." Naruto offered as he looked at the two who both shared a shrug.

"I did want to get a copy of the Toadstool Tales for my little sister." Fleur said as she gave the idea some thought.

"I do need the new Good Gardens Guide, I heard the 1990 version has quite a few addictions to its ranks." Cedric murmured as he thought about the collection of books he needed for his Herbology class.

"The new Adventures of Martin Miggs is out." Naruto said thoughtfully before he nodded and stood walking to the exit.

"Ah thank you for your time, Mr. Potter." Rita said as she opened the door and pushed the younger Champion out. Scanning the remaining three to interview, she laid her eyes on Naruto and beckoned him forward, "Why don't we continue with you, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Following her into the closet, Naruto frowned at the small space and sat down as he waited for her to begin the interview. Crossing his arms in boredom, the blonde wizard watched Rita humming to herself before she asked her first question, "Now, Mr. Uzumaki how do you feel about a fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"It only made things more interesting." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"How do you feel about being the first Durmstrang Champion in over 200 years?"

"Honored for being selected."

"What are your thoughts on the other Champions?"

"No major impressions yet, we will just have to see how they fare in the tournament now, eh?"

"Wonderful, now, what do you think about Harry Potter's chances in winning the tournament?"

"The boy who lived... My first impression of him hasn't been impressive, I'm now wondering if the title is true or not. Or is it just for show."

"Do you think Mr. Potter had no hand in the death of _him_?"

"He hasn't showed anything promising for someone of that stature."

"Ah, thank you very much Mr. Uzumaki. That would conclude our interview. Now could you be a dear and send Ms. Delacour in?"

Shrugging, Naruto stood up and walked out not before giving Skeeter a kiss on the hand. Waving for Fleur to go in, Naruto made his way to the fireplace once more and sat down by Cedric. The two Hogwarts students were not conversing in any manner which Naruto did not mind whatsoever. As he sat in silence listening to the crackles of the fire, enjoying the silence. However a thought struck his mind when he pondered on the questions Skeeter asked him during their surprisingly short interview.

"Oi, Harry what did Skeeter talk to you about?" Naruto asked as Cedric eyed him only to receive a shrug from Naruto.

"W-Well uh she was asking me about how I was chosen as a fourth Champion." Harry replied.

Their conversation was then ended when the door opened up and Fleur walked out as she nodded to Cedric. Once Cedric went for his potentially short interview, Naruto turned to the french beauty he decided to break the ice, "Did you still want to go to the Tomes and Scrolls?"

"Considering how short her interviews are." Fleur scoffed with a hint of displeasure before turning her chilling gaze at Harry. Her thoughts about the boys still hadn't changed, the kid was still unworthy a position as Champion. Every other selected Champion were experienced unlike the 4th year who could not compare, "I suspect Cedric should be done soon."

"Right oh' we can swing by and get more candy afterward." Naruto mused before he turned to Harry, "Do you want to go, Harry?"

"Uh no thanks, Naruto." Harry replied with a forced smile his clear nervousness around the others was showing.

Their quiet wait soon ended when Cedric walked out as he gave the group a small wave. Skeeter joined him a moment later and gave them all a grin, "Now, with these interviews complete I would like to take one last picture before you go."

Groaning somewhat, Naruto filed closer to the others as Skeeter ordered the cameraman to take once last picture, "Now thank you all. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

After he finished up with the other Champions, Naruto flew back while Fleur decided to go by Floo Powder rather than flying with Naruto. Landing on the ship's starboard, Naruto walked down the stairs leading to his room. Realizing he never actually got his riding cloak back, Naruto groaned that was his favorite cloak. Nevertheless, Naruto quickly changed into his uniform. Tonight, Dumbledore invited the Champions to a meal held in their honor, as a way to celebrate before the First Task, which was going to be held in less than a week. He along with the other Durmstrang wizards were going to wear their ceremonial uniforms, holding similarities to their common uniform aside from the long cape and highlights of gold.

"Naruto, you in there?" Aleksi called out as he popped his head in the room. Spotting Naruto adjusting his cape, the Chaser entered and plopped himself on Naruto's bed, "Headmaster's trying to find Viktor, any idea where he went?"

"Aleksi I just got back." Naruto replied as he worked on polishing his boots hoping to place a shine on them.

"Can you help me look for him?" Aleksi asked as he gave his friend a pleading look.

"If you do my laundry for me." Naruto replied.

"One basket and you got yourself a deal."

"Good enough."

Tossing the dirty rag away, Naruto clapped Aleksi on the shoulders and pushed him out of the room. As the two men strolled through the halls of the large ship, more and more of Durmstrang's delegations walked out of their rooms ready for the feast in a few hours. Karkaroff insisted on them changing into their ceremonial robes earlier before they had to meet with him, something about looks. His wished to have his students dress first did give them roughly two hours of free time.

"Let's go look for Viktor, Cesar!" Aleksi said as he slammed his fist into the Italian's door.

"Come on let's just go already! Might as well explore Hogwarts while we have the time." Naruto said as a few of the other students murmured, "Get on with it, you blundering idiots!"

* * *

"Da, Charms is my best subject. Though you seem to know more about it than I." Viktor said as he and Hermione talked about the books she was currently reading. The two were seated on a bench out in the courtyard, it was one of the few sunny days left in winter a good time to spend it outside. Many other students shared their logic, the courtyard was flooded with students from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

"Why are you talking to that filthy mud blood?!" The angry voice of Draco Malfoy filled the courtyard stopping the multiplicity of conversations being help by the students. Stalking towards the two, the short blonde hair snob glared at Hermione as his two goons stood only a few feet behind him, "You heard me, Krum! Why the hell are you spending time with a mud blood!"

"I will ask you to leave now." Viktor said as he stood up and glared at Malfoy his rather big build towered over Malfoy's. As the Pureblood Slytherin took a step back, Viktor grasped Malfoy's hand which was reaching for his wand. Gripping the hand with an extra amount of pressure, the Bulgarian Seeker grabbed the Wand and tossed it away, "If I hear you speak to any lady like that again, especially Hermione, I will not forgive you Kopele!"

Growling at the large Bulgarian, Malfoy scurried back as Viktor turned to face Hermione. Grabbing his retrieved wand from the hands of his goon, Malfoy directed it Viktor and muttered an incantation and watched as a beam shoot from his wand. Smirking to himself, the Slytherin waited in anticipation as the beam was less than a second away from making contact with Viktor. Once it hit, he would turn the mud blood lover into a ferret and have his fun that way.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing there?" Naruto demanded as he erected a purple shield over Viktor and Hermione easily shielding them from the transfiguration. Standing behind him was Aleksi who had already pulled out his wand ready to attack the prep boy if he tried anything. Ceasar mimicked Aleksi's actions and pulled out his own wand. Approaching Malfoy with malice in his eyes, Naruto readied his wand before casting the Sardine Hex on the bastard. Eyes bugged out as sardines fell from his nose, a ripple of laughter filled the courtyard as Malfoy tried stopping the sardines from coming out of his nose in vain. Performing another spell, Naruto sent the boy flying back with his Knockback Jinx enjoying every second of it.

Cesar then cast his own Knockback Jinx on Malfoy's large goon sending him flying into the walls of the school, "Let the big boys talk eh?"

"What is going on here?!"

* * *

Marching the small group of students out of the courtyard and heading to the Headmaster's Office, Minerva McGonagall frowned harshly at the Slytherins. Their short walk ended soon when Minerva ushered them all in Dumbledore's office. Spotting her old friend seated behind his oak desk studying his new guests she spoke, "I caught them dueling in the courtyard, Albus."

"I see, is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked his gaze landing on the blonde Slytherin.

"I-I, yes." Malfoy muttered his eyes burning with an untamed fury. He knew there was no point in arguing, Dumbledore would never falter when he mentioned his father Lucius Malfoy. No, not even his father's influence could save him from punishment.

"Who started the unsanctioned duel, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore pressed.

Scowling at the question, Malfoy pursed his lips and hissed, "I did, _sir_."

Nodding his aging features in satisfaction, Dumbledore rested his arms and spoke once more, "Then I will deduct fifty points from Slytherin. You may leave now."

Walking out with his goon in tow, Malfoy left the remaining students with a furious glare marring his visage. Dumbledore merely sighed at the look the Malfoy presented to the others, "Now, Ms. Granger, though you were the wronged party I will not punish you. But, do not let this happen again, I will not tolerate any fighting in Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said nodding her head in acceptance.

"Very well then, you may leave now." Dumbledore said beckoning for the girl to leave his office. Studying the students as well as the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, the mighty wizard smiled kindly at them, "I will not punish you three, but I cannot allow any more fights to continue. I will allow Igor to handle this matter and punish you as he sees fit. For now, all of you may return to your afternoon."

Scurrying out of the room, Naruto and the others all sighed relieved about their nonexistent punishment. Waiting outside for them was Hermione, she smiled brightly at the four happy to see them. She approached them slowly her smile widening somewhat at the sight of Viktor, "I never had the opportunity to thank you for standing up to me, Viktor."

"I will never tolerate anyone who dares speak to you like that." Viktor replied his gruff words further expanding Hermione's smile.

Chuckling silently at the sight playing out before him, Naruto nodded to the others and proceeded to walk further down the hall giving the couple some privacy. While standing to the side with his two friends, Naruto shook his head in amusement, "Look at Vikki go, take some notes Aleksi."

Grinning at Naruto's observation, Aleksi crossed his arms and laughed aloud as he saw Hermione plant a small peck on Viktor's cheek, "I doubt he would ever wash that cheek again."

"Viktor is a true casanova." Cesar mused mirth dancing through his eyes.

* * *

Scowling to the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Draco glared at his broom with an unbound anger. The damn Durmstrang fools had embarrassed him, _him_, Draco Malfoy! The very thought sent him into a fit of rage, none of the other Quidditch players attempted to speak as he cursed at his blonde attacker and the mudblood lover who defended Granger.

"I'll make them pay!" Draco howled slamming his fist against the chair he sat on, "When we play tonight show them no mercy! Hit them until they can't get up! I will show Krum why he should not cross me!"

"Hmph, Durmstrang has two National Level players on their roster. They won't be easy to beat, Malfoy whether you like it or not Krum is a better Seeker than you." Marcus Flit interrupted Draco's howling venting and looked down on the much younger Slytherin. What he said was true in every way, Durmstrang had Naruto Uzumaki and Viktor Krum who both made a name for themselves in the professional Quidditch World by dominating in the championships showcasing impressive talent for their respective positions. Hell, while the Bulgarian National Team lost, they both put up insane numbers the Irish had only won by a single point, the score remained 170-169.

"Marcus' right, Draco. Durmstrang is very good as a Quidditch Team, I doubt we could beat them in a fair match." Graham Montague added.

"That's why we aren't going to play fairly." Marcus said gaining everyone's attention once again, "We need to take out their best players and make sure they don't impact the game. While they have talented players, without their Captain and Seeker, they are just waiting to lose. Malfoy, have Crabbe and Goyle pay a _visit_ to our Durmstrang friends and make sure their little visit is painful enough they don't participate in the game."

"An amazing plan." Draco muttered grinning widely, "I will send them off after practice."

* * *

"I knew I would find you here." Naruto said smiling at the sight of Fleur looking over her book.

"I'm busy, Naruto." Fleur responded never bothering to take her eyes off of her book.

Leaning in and taking a peak of the book, Naruto scowled at the subject, 'Herbology' his worst possible subject, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun."

Rolling her eyes at Naruto's comment, Fleur closed her book and placed it to the side. While she would never admit it, but she was frighteningly tired over the constant onslaught of work and training her Headmistress. Repositioning a stray strand of hair covering her delicate features, Fleur leaned against her seat and finally asked. "And what 'fun' do you purpose, Naruto?"

Smirking in victory, Naruto wrapped one arm around Fleur's shoulder and replied, "How about you come to the Quidditch match between Durmstrang and Slytherin tonight, come as my guest."

Wrinkling her nose at the mention of Quidditch Fleur crossed her arms, "I have never liked Quidditch, Naruto. Why should I waste an entire night watching wizards with inflated egos try to outscore each other."

"Aww come on, Hermione's going as Vikki's special guest. Besides, I wanted to score just for you." Naruto said before he winked mischievously and added, "And perhaps I would earn a kiss as an award for winning."

"In your dreams." Fleur mused unveiling a ghost of a smile.

"I can dream can't I?"

Before Fleur could continue their banter, another voice interrupted them, "Oi, Naruto! We have to get some practice in for tomorrow."

Rubbing the back of his head and allowing a cheeky grin to form on his countenance, Naruto turned to the approaching Poliakoff, "Sorry about that, Pol, I guess I forgot about the time."

"Come on Romeo, Casanova and Aleksi are waiting for us!" Poliakoff shouted pushing Naruto away from Fleur with a surprising amount of strength on his part.

Grinning at the sight, Fleur shook her head in exasperation and returned to her book.

* * *

The Quidditch game between Durmstrang and the Slytherin Team had been on the minds of avid Quidditch fans for some time now. With the entire arena packed with students from all three schools, Fleur felt out of place among the cramped spaces the other students occupied. Frowning somewhat at the constant intrusion in her personal space, Fleur thought about leaving but fought against the idea. Thinking over her situation, Fleur failed to see Cesar approaching her from behind.

"Ms. Delacour correct?" Cesar asked tapping Fleur's shoulder to draw her attention.

Blinking in minor surprise, Fleur studied Cesar and nodded, "Y-Yes, I am."

"Good, looks like I found you. Naruto told me to keep an eyes out for you and escort you over to the spot Headmaster Karkaroff reserved for us." Cesar informed beckoning for her to follow.

"How did Naruto know I would be here?" Fleur questioned her eyes landing on Cesar.

"He didn't all he did was ask me to look for you before the match started." Cesar answered before urging her into a spacious room decorated with large couches and tables with all forms of beverages and snacks resting to a side. Seated on one plush couch was Hermione Granger flanked by her two friends who were marveling at the field in anticipation, "This is the room reserved for guests of the players. I'm sure you are familiar with Hermione Granger, her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

Nodding to them in greeting, Fleur seated herself on the right end of the couch a distance from Ron. Cesar took his seat on another empty patch of the couch unwilling to pursue another conversation. Ron on the other hand, took the silence as the perfect opportunity to speak with Fleur his mind and body still hung over her bewitching beauty, "So Fleur, I'm Ron I play Keeper for the Gryffindor Team."

Giving Ron a simple nod, Fleur helped herself to a Butterbeer refusing to delve deeper toward the light conversation Ron wanted to initiate, "Naruto plays Chaser does he not?"

"He's also Team Captain." Cesar offered whilst taking a swig of his own butterbeer.

Frowning at the mention of Naruto, Ron countered the unintended praise, "He can't be that great."

Snorting at Ron's weak response, Cesar narrow his eyes and studied the red headed wizard, "Whatever you say Weasley."

Scowling slightly at Cesar, Ron returned his attention to Fleur but he was met with an indifferent stare. Finally giving up on his current advance, Ron leaned into his seat and sat there waiting for the game to begin.

* * *

Nodding to Aleksi and Viktor, Naruto beckoned everyone to approach. Their plan was simple really, all they would do was dominate the scoreboard putting a frightening numher up before Viktor would end the game by catching the Snitch. Naruto wanted them to keep Slytherin at zero, emphasizing just how different the two teams were on the terms of skill. Viktor wanted to show Malfoy his place by doing so the Bulgarian Champion beseeched the team to utterly shame the Slyhterins.

"Alright lets make sure they don't get a chance to even score. Steal the Quaffle and make sure it goes nowhere near our goal. Mikael you and Matias protect us from the side but make sure Emil is safe from the Bludgers." Naruto said looking toward the grinning twins. While Mikael and Matias were talented they were more likely to kill each other rather than play the game.

The twin Beaters were reliable when the time called for it but Naruto still felt compelled to remind both of them to use their bats on the Bludgers. Emil the scandanavian Keeper was good at stopping opposing Chasers, something he did so weell of the Swedish National Team was even considering scouting him.

"As long as the Aro twins do their job we should be fine." Emil said drawing an equally annoued 'hey' from both brothers.

"Try not to kill each other until after the match, okay?" Naruto askes almost pleading to his overly eccentric team.

Before either of the the two parties could get into the early stages of their infamous arguments, the howl of a horn sounded aloud signalling the start of the Quidditch game. Nodding to his team, Naruto swung one leg over his Firebolt abd took to the air. Being the surperior broom the Firebolt was used by the Bulgarian National Team which the Durmstrang Quidditch copied in turn. Due to its costly price not many Quidditch Players used them but Karkaroff gifted the team with their very own set.

Hovering a little ahead of his goal with Aleksi and Poliakoff to his left and right respectively Naruto looked over to the Slytherin lead Chaser and grinned. Not a moment later the cage containing the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch were produced and the referre tossed the Quaffle high in the air. Followed by the simutaneous release of the Bludgers and the Snitch. Shooting for the Quaffle with Aleksi and Poliakoff flanking him Naruto managed to snatch the ball away from Marcus Flint shoving him to the side.

"Come on now, Aleksi, Pol you know what to do!" Naruto shouted shooting toward the Slytherin Keeper with the Quaffle tucked under one arm. Aleksi and Poliakoff formed a line behing Naruto far enough to give Naruto room to maunver and close enough to counter any Bludgers.

"One's behind us!" Poliakoff shouted indicating to the fast approaching Marcus Flint.

Keeping his gaze centered on the Slytherin Keeper, Naruto watched as one of their Beaters flew in between the Keeper and Naruto his bat ready to swing a Bludger at hum. Eyes narrowing, Naruto shouted, "To the sides!"

Without hesitation Naruto maneuvered to the right with Aleksi. Poliakoff on the other hand turned left separating from their tight formation and avoiding the incoming Bludger. Marcus did not have enough time or skill to avoid the fast approaching Bludger and took the blow headon knocking him off of his broom and spiralling to the grass.

"Pol!" Naruto shouted catching his fellow Chasers attention and tossing the Quaffle to him. Reeling to a swift halt Naruto stopped just in time to avoid the two Slytherin Chasers who were approaching from his two sides. Wincing slightly at their hideous crash, Naruto looked up and watched Poliakoff pass the Quaffle to Aleksi who ducked from one Beater and threw the Quaffle right in scoring the first points in the game.

Scowling the Slytherin Keeper grabbrd the Quaffle and threw it to the now recovered Marcus Flint. However, Naruto was too quick and shot past Marcus' still position snatching the Quaffle and throwing it back into the goal. Receieving a heated glare from the Keeper, Naruto shrugged and waited for hin to get the Quaffle back into play.

Being the smarter one on his team, the Keeper motioned for his Chasers to get closer before sending the Quaffle out. However, as Marcus began leading his teammates out of their own territory, Mikael shot one Bludger aimed right for them. Marcus managed to avoid it but his fellow Slytherin Chasers were not as lucky. Matias appeared where with the second Bludger only to be blocked by a Slytherin Beater.

Emil studied Marcus and smiled triumphantly when he saw the Captain draw back and launch the Quaffle. Though the speed was good it did not surprise Emil who caught the Quaffle with relative ease. Nodding to Naruto who moved back to the Slytherin goalposts, Emil threw it to Aleksi who passes it to Poliakoff. With a well timed throw, Poliakoff faked a throw to the goalposts and passed the Quaffle to Naruto. Their methodical march back to the Slytherin goalposts bore friit once more as Naruto cocked his arm back and launched it past the Keeper.

* * *

Smiling pleastantly at the unmatched dominance shown by Naruto and the fellow Durmstrang Players, Fleur smirked when she saw the awed expression replacing Ron's former scowl, "He is rather impressive is he not Mr. Weasley?"

Blinking at Fleur's comment Ron felt his cheeks tinge at her soft yet alluring voice, W-Well, it's expected of a National Player."

"Naruto rarely loses when it comes to Quidditch most of the he just outscores them until Viktor catches the Golden Snitch." Cesar added his eyes never leaving the field.

"Naruto sure is impressive." Hermione murmured to which Harry nodded in reponse. Though she was imoressed by the blonde Chaser, the Gryffindor rarely took her eyes off of Viktor.

* * *

Draco glowered at Viktor trying his best to keep up with the surperior Seeker to no avail. He had sent Crabbe and Goyle after Viktor but they had yet to resurface and by the way Viktor was playing it was safe to say they failed rather miserably at that. Looking over to the Golden Snitch Draco urged his broom harder but it could not compete with the surperior Firebolt. Reaching into his robes where his wand was hidden the Malfoy prepared to knock Viktor off.

Before he could even say the words of the spell, Viktor took a deep dive downward allowing his speedy momentum to carry him faster. With the Snitch a few inches away Viktor reached brushing his fingers against the small object but his entire body was launched forward by a magical propulsion sending him plummetung to the field his broom lost by the sudden impact.

Unphased by his situation, Viktor aimed to catch the Snitch once more but Malfoy took the opportunity to return to his little chase. Grunting somewhat, Viktor felt his plummeting stop when Naruto caught him.

"Get that bastard Vikki." Naruto said handing his friend his lost broom and beckoned for him to go after Malfoy.

Without hesitation Viktor returned to the chase a new fire burning in his eyes. Catching up to Draco in revord tome, Viktor shoved past him and took a sharp left turn as he caught up to the Golden Snitch. Reaching forward once again, Viktor loosened hos grip on his broom and pushed himself far enough to catch the Snitch. Stopping there with the Snitch firmly clasped in one hand Viktor raised it and showed everyone.

Just like that the horn sounded and the gane ended there, 270 - 0.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, the Wand Weighing Ceremony will be addes in the next chapter. Anyways hoped you liked it and leave me a review on what you think, I'd live to hear your thoughts on it.**


End file.
